A mud pulser is used to generate pressure fluctuations in fluid (such as drilling mud) flowing through a tubular string (such as a drill string). The pressure fluctuations are varied by the mud pulser to thereby modulate data and/or command information on the pressure fluctuations.
It will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and operating mud pulsers and otherwise modulating data on pressure fluctuations transmitted via tubular strings.